


oh worm?

by OogaBoogaBaybee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: KipNotFound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OogaBoogaBaybee/pseuds/OogaBoogaBaybee
Relationships: Kipley Jackson/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 2





	oh worm?

kip gently punches georgenotfounds lips with their own


End file.
